Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more specifically to, a dimming control circuit of an electronic deuce and a dimming control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In general consumer electronics, such as smart phones and tablet computers, usually have a screen to display diversified man-machine interactions. Generally, the consumer electronics can adjust screen brightness automatically according to the change of the ambient brightness. However, the brightness of the backlight of the screen is changed stepwise. During the automatic dimming control, a screen flicker may occur when the ambient brightness changes violently.